


The moment of truth

by MaryBarrens



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron překvapeně pootevřel pusu. To si snad dělal legraci. „To myslíš vážně? Voláš mi o půl druhé ráno, aby ses mě zeptal, jak se má můj golem?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moment of truth

Aaron, toho času pořád ještě svobodný, ale relativně šťastně zadaný, s dívkou – Emily – která byla milá, chytrá a hezká a absolutně nežidovského původu, což mu jeho golem neustále vyčítavě připomínal, se probudil tak prudce, že pár vteřin jen zmateně zíral do tmy, než zjistil, co se vlastně děje. 

V ložnici byl klid, venku byl jen malý provoz, a Emily vyrovnaně oddychovala po jeho boku, a on nechápavě uvažoval, co ho vlastně probudilo, dokud se ten zvuk neozval znovu. 

Zvonění telefonu, to hloupé, nepravidelné pípání, které Emily ze srdce nesnášela, ale on ho odmítal změnit, protože mu vždycky přišlo k popukání. 

Tedy během dne. Uprostřed noci, podle budíku bylo za pět mnut půl druhé ráno, byl ten zvuk protivný a k vzteku, a on pomalu začínal svoji přítelkyni chápat. Možná bylo opravdu na čase změnit si vyzvánění. 

Natáhl se po mobilu, a pak na okamžik zaváhal, protože když vám uprostřed noci zazvoní telefon, nikdy nečekáte, že to bude něco dobrého. Čekáte, že někdo z vašich přátel měl nehodu a je v nemocnici, nebo že se některý ze sourozenců (ne že by Aaron nějaké sourozence měl, ale co) pohádal s manželem nebo manželkou a potřebuje někde strávit zbytek noci, nebo že některý z vašich rodičů má naléhavé zdravotní potíže. 

Ta myšlenka ho konečně vyburcovala k akci. 

To poslední, na co Aaron pomyslel, když se rychle hrabal z postele a zároveň se natahoval po telefonu, co nejrychleji, než to zatracené vyzvánění vzbudí Emily, bylo to, že si na něj možná po víc než roce vzpomněl někdo, koho potkal jednou v životě. 

„Ahoj, Aarone,“ ozval se z druhého konce linky hlas Deana Winchestera, když Aaron konečně přijal hovor. „Pamatuješ si na mě ještě?“ 

Aaron němě pootevřel pusu. 

„Děláš si srandu?“ dostal ze sebe nevěřícně, hlasem, který zněl spíše jako zasyčení, a tlumeně si odfrkl. Co nejtišeji vypadl z ložnice a zavřel za sebou dveře. I tak byl div, že se Emily zatím neprobudila. Chladná podlaha v obýváku ho studila do bosých nohou, a tak se složil na pohovku a přitáhl si nohy pod sebe. „Ty a tvůj bratr jste v mém pronajatém domě zastřelili zombie nacistu. Jak bych mohl zapomenout na to, kdo jsi?“ 

Dean se hluboce zasmál, protože mu Aaronova poznámka zřejmě vůbec nedělala starosti. „Hej, to bylo pro dobrou věc! Nacisti jsou šmejdi,“ bránil se rychle, než se znovu rozesmál. Jeho hlas zněl uvolněně a vůbec ne ospale, ale Aaron se mohl jenom domýšlet, co se asi stalo, že má ze všech lidí zrovna Dean Winchester dobrou náladu. 

Ne že by tedy nějak toužil domýšlet si, co se asi stalo, protože z toho, jak znal Deana, pravděpodobně právě složil bandu upírů nebo něco podobného. Aaron si nebyl jistý, jestli je připravený něco takového slyšet. 

„Fajn vědět, že jsme na tebe udělali tak hluboký dojem,“ pokračoval Dean jako by o nic nešlo. „Jak se má golem?“ 

Aaron překvapeně pootevřel pusu. To si snad dělal legraci. „To myslíš vážně? Voláš mi o půl druhé ráno, aby ses mě zeptal, jak se má můj golem?“ 

Dean se přestal smát a na pár dlouhých vteřin bylo na druhém konci linky ticho, a pak si Dean povzdychl. „Ne,“ přiznal pomalu, najednou vážný. „Nevolám kvůli tvému golemovi. Volám, protože jsem ti chtěl poděkovat.“ 

Aaron se zarazil. „Cože? Za co?“ 

„Pamatuješ si ještě, co jsi mi řekl?“ 

Aaron se nechápavě zamračil. Co mu tehdy řekl? Pokud si pamatoval správně, strávil s bratry Winchesterovými všehovšudy pár hodin, během kterých musel vstřebat, že existují příšery a lidi, co proti nim bojují, že je možné stvořit zombie, i když to není zrovna dobrý nápad, že po něm jdou nacisti, málem ho zabili, _dvakrát_ , a musel se dívat nejdřív na improvizovanou kremaci, a pak na to, jak Winchesterovi jednomu nacistovi ustřelili hlavu. 

Celkem náročných pár hodin. 

Jak si měl asi pamatovat, co všechno řekl, natož co řekl tak převratného, že Dean cítil potřebu mu za to poděkovat? 

„O čem to sakra mluvíš?“ zeptal se do telefonu důrazně, možná dokonce důrazněji, než sám chtěl, a tentokrát hlasitěji, a okamžitě vrhl provinilý pohled směrem ke dveřím ložnice. Jasně, ještě ji vzbudí a ona se ho začne ptát, s kým telefonuje v půl druhé ráno. Jak by jí měl asi vysvětlit, že mluví s chlápkem, který ho před rokem zachránil před bandou nemrtvých nácků? Lepší když zůstane spát. 

Dean chvíli mlčel a z jeho strany linky byl slyšet jen jeho dech, klidný a vyrovnaný, jako by přemýšlel, co má říct. 

„Když Sam odešel koupit kafe,“ řekl nakonec, hlas klidný a překvapivě jemný, a Aaron věděl, že se usmívá, i když to nemohl vidět. „Řekl jsi mi, že nezáleží na tom, koho člověk miluje, že je to v pořádku.“ 

Odmlčel se a Aaron zaváhal, než se odvážil promluvit. Pamatoval si tenhle rozhovor, když Sam odešel a nechal je na chvíli samotné, ještě měl před očima ten Deanův výraz, temné, prázdné oči, když mu vysvětloval, že není nic špatného na tom, pokud miluje muže. 

„Takhle jsem to řekl?“ zeptal se pomalu a koutek mu cukal. 

„No, takhle přesně ne,“ přiznal Dean. Pořád to znělo jemně. „Tohle je to, co jsem si z toho vyvodil.“ Pobaveně si odfrkl, ale smích mu dlouho nevydržel. Přesto nezněl smutně jako tehdy. Jako by byl vyrovnaný sám se sebou. „Byl jsi první, kdo mi řekl něco takového. Táta…“ slyšitelně zaváhal, „nebyl typ, který by kdy řekl, že můžu milovat, koho chci. Vychovával ze mě lovce, vojáka. A Sam nikdy neměl na něco takového čas. A i kdyby měl, nevím, jestli bych ho vůbec poslouchal.“ 

Aaron pomalu přikývl. To se pak není čemu divit, že Dean tak vyváděl, když se s ním Aaron pokusil flirtovat, pokud měl jeho otec takový přístup. „Rozumím. Asi jsi neměl zrovna nejjednodušší výchovu.“ 

„Ne.“ Dean se hořce zasmál. „To zrovna ne. Ale právě proto jsem ti chtěl poděkovat. Po tom, co jsi mi řekl, to bylo mnohem jednodušší. Chvíli to trvalo, ale… Řekl jsem to Samovi.“ 

Aaron se mlčky usmál, protože pokud Dean řekl svému bratrovi, že miluje svého anděla, byl to pro něj neuvěřitelný krok vpřed. 

„Ano?“ 

Dean se zasmál. „Řekl mi, že to ví už dávno. Zřejmě jsem se málem upil k smrti a vypadal jsem jako truchlící vdova, když jsme mysleli, že je Cas mrtvý.“ 

„Ale není mrtvý, že ne?“ ptal se Aaron, i když si byl jistý odpovědí. Dean by nezněl tak spokojeně, kdyby byl Castiel po smrti. 

„Ne, to není,“ potvrdil mu Dean rychle. 

„To jsem opravdu rád,“ oznámil Aaron upřímně. „Ale existuje nějaký důvod, abys mi za moje terapeutické schopnosti chtěl poděkovat zrovna teď, uprostřed noci?“ 

„Cas je… Bylo to složité, ale nakonec… Vrátil se k nám, před pár týdny. Už napořád.“ Dean hlasitě polkl a Aaron se narovnal v ramenou, jako by čekal nějaké velké odhalení a chtěl na něj být připravený. „Je člověk. Udělal neuvěřitelné věci a vrátil se, jako člověk, a teď musí jíst a spát a čistit si zuby. Žije s námi v bunkru.“ 

Aaron chápavě přikývl. Možná když bude mlčet, dostane se Dean konečně k tomu, co chtěl říct? 

Dean si odkašlal. „Vyčistili jsme dneska hnízdo upírů“ – Tak přece! To Aaron snad ani nechtěl vědět. – „a Cas se zranil a já… jsem mu řekl, že jestli něco takového udělá ještě jednou, tak ho zabiju vlastnoručně, protože ho miluju a nevím, co bych bez něj dělal.“ 

Odmlčel se. 

„Řekl ti, že tě taky miluje,“ hádal Aaron. 

„Jo, to řekl.“ Dean teď zněl jako by neměl daleko k pláči, ale nebyl to smutek nebo ztráta. „Chtěl jsem ti poděkovat, protože vím, že bych se nikdy neodvážil to udělat, kdybys mi tehdy neřekl, že je to v pořádku.“ 

Aaron potřásl hlavou a křivě se usmál. „Zase tolik jsem toho neudělal.“ 

„Ale udělal,“ řekl mu Dean pevně. „Udělal.“ 


End file.
